1. Field of The Invention
The invention applies to the field of pipe and tubing cutting machinery generally, and more particularly, to such machines of the type in which the work and a knife-edge cutting wheel rotate.
2. Description of The Prior Art
In the prior art, machinery for cutting pipe and tubing is extant in various forms. Some of these include powered metal saws of the reciprocating or rotating circular types. Others employ rotating abrasive wheel cutters. The class of prior art devices most closely related to the device of the present invention concerns those in which a roller arrangement forms a cradle for the work and rotational drive is applied thereto, a cutter wheel being advanced against the work generally radially oppositely with respect to the rollers.
There exists a continuing effort in the industry to provide machinery of the present type with the greatest possible flexibility, speed and convenience of operation, and affording long life and ease of repair and maintenance. Economy of manufacture of the machine itself is also a matter of importance.
The manner in which the present invention advances and improves this art will be understood as this description proceeds.